Pixie Girl, ¡Alas fuera!
by BloMaShi
Summary: Marinette, en busca de datos sobre LadyBug, encuentra otro tipo de información... Pixie Girl. El miraculous más poderoso junto al suyo. ¿Quién pensaria que estaría más cerca de lo que cree? Nuevos portadores de miraculous aparecerán, amores, secretos, todo esto y mucho más en Pixie Girl, ¡Alas fuera!


**¡Lo siento! No he podido resistirme a publicar esta historia, prometo que de esta no pasa, enserio, me controlo.**

 **Espero que os guste :D**

* * *

 ** _Prólogo_**

* * *

 _Desde que había derrotado al Faraón quiso averiguar más cosas de LadyBug, si hubo una egipcia, debería haber más ¿no? Así que cuando estuviera completamente libre se propuso ir a investigar al museo, por supuesto con la ayuda de Tikki._

 _Habían estado desde hace 20 minutos buscando cualquier señal de LadyBug o Chat Noir en algún cuadro o pergamino, pero no hubo ningún resultado. Marinette suspiro frustrada sin apartar los ojos de las imágenes que tenía delante, esto parecía imposible._

 _ **-No tires la toalla, Marinette. Estoy segura que encontraremos algo—**_ _Eso era fácil de decir, pues su Kwami ya sabía todo, pero no podía abrir la boca sino lo descubría por ella misma._

 _Fue entonces cuando llego a la sección de Grecia, con mucha curiosidad se adentró allí. En ese momento no podía apartar sus ojos azules de un hermoso cuadro, una preciosa diosa o princesa griega era la protagonista de aquel paisaje tan florido y, a la vez, brillante._

 _ **-¿Hermosa, verdad?—**_ _Se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz, se dio la vuelta encontrándose con un pequeño y adorable anciano, era regordete con el pelo blanco tapado por un sombrero viejo marrón, además de su espesa barba blanca, estaba sentado en un banco en mitad de la gran sala. Cheng se acercó a él tomando asiento a su lado, el hombre le saludo con una cálida sonrisa, la cual ella correspondió._

 _ **-Sí que lo es.**_

 _ **-La princesa Chlorida, o Flora para que entiendas mejor. Se decía que poseía todas las cualidades de las diosas; Bella y romántica empedernida cómo Afrodita, sabiduría y ambición cómo Atenea, protectora de los débiles y luchadora cómo Artemisa, pacífica y curiosa cómo Hestia, Dulce y compasiva cómo Perséfone, y muchísimas más.**_

 _ **-Increíble, ¿sabe más de ella? –**_ _pregunto con mucho interés, aquel señor asintió con felicidad._

 _ **-Era muy querida por su reino, todos la adoraban y ella igual a sus súbditos. Los trataba con amabilidad, respeto, algo que no era muy visto en aquella época. Al ser la mujer perfecta…**_

 _ **-¿Cómo Pandora?—**_ _le interrumpió sin darse cuenta._

 _-_ _ **Así es, jovencita. ¿Te gusta la mitología?**_

 _ **-Mi nueva amiga adora este tipo de temas, así que estoy al corriente.**_

 _ **-Ya veo, bueno, sigamos. Como te contaba; Era la mujer perfecta, por lo tanto los reyes de los otros pueblos la deseaban. Su padre, muy preocupado, mando a buscar a los guerreros más fuertes de toda Grecia, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a un grupo de semidioses en sus puertas pidiendo proteger a Chlorida.**_

 _ **-¿Quiénes eran?—**_ _El abuelo señalo con su brazo un cuadro, en ese específicamente, aparecían LadyBug y Chat Noir, vestidos de forma griega, junto con otros poseedores de miraculous, en medio de los dos grandes defensores se encontraba la princesa._

 _ **-Chlorida se hizo una gran amiga de todos los guerreros, pero hubo uno que le llego a su poderoso corazón: Chat Noir**_ _._ _ **Un día, algo ocurrió, la princesa recibió un amuleto, idéntico al que usaban sus amigos, con él pudo convertirse en una protectora. —**_ _Indico otro cuadro; La princesa transformada al igual que un hada o mariposa, tenía los ojos cerrados con su máscara rosa alrededor, su cabeza estaba un poco apoyada en un bastón que irradiaba luz._

 _»_ _ **\- Era capaz de crear el mal y el bien, con su haz de luz divina lograba lo inimaginable. Pero como bien sabrás, las historias muy pocas veces terminan con un bonito final. Una guerra estallo para raptar a Chlorida, todos lucharon para impedirlo. Chlorida observo aterrorizada como sus queridos súbditos perecían, y sus grandes amigos estaban agotándose.**_

 _»-_ _ **La princesa, sin pensarlo mucho, se transformó y fue en ayuda de su gente. Los enemigos desconocían que ella era una de las elegidas de los dioses, así que atacaron sin remordimiento. Fue herida de gravedad, Chat Noir, su amado, la sostenía entre sus brazos, le suplicaba que no le abandonara. Ella únicamente les sonrió a todos en modo de despedida, pero antes hizo algo.**_

 _ **-¿El qué?—**_ _Marinette estaba muy metida en la historia, claramente era de la LadyBug del pasado y los demás miraculous. Sentía mucha lastima por el antiguo Chat Noir, su gran amor murió en sus brazos, no podría imaginarse algo así._

 _ **-Con sus últimas fuerzas, utilizo su bastón mágico para traer la bondad a todo el planeta y que la maldad y codicia desaparecieran. Y así es como acaba, ¿piensas que ayudaría a LadyBug?**_ _—la chica se quedó estática, no esperaba aquello, comenzó a reír nerviosamente._

 _ **-¿Qué? ¿LadyBug? No sé**_

 _ **\- Pienso que lo haría. Me gustaría advertirle de un gran problema. —**_ _Cheng le observo con atención, aquel anciano le había parecido encantador, si tuviera algún inconveniente le ayudaría costara lo que costara._

 _ **-¿Qué ocurre, señor?**_

 _ **-Los males se acercan, querida. Lo presiento, los akumas que ha habido no son comparables con lo que se aproxima.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo?**_

 _ **\- Es mejor que me vaya a casa, mis nietas estarán muy preocupadas. –**_ _comento levantándose, dejando a la joven pensando en sus anteriores palabras. –_ _ **Si alguna vez, te encuentras con LadyBug, dile que no tema. Sus compañeros aparecerán, y la princesa resurgirá.**_

 _Marinette se levantó para enfrentarse al cuadro en el que aparecían los antiguos miraculous junto con la princesa. Tikki salió de su bolso, ahí había escuchado toda la historia que ella ya conocía._

 _ **-Pixie Girl, la miraculous más poderosa, junto a LadyBug. —**_ _informo la pequeña Kwami, la de ojos azules la miro por unos segundos para luego clavar su mirada en los ojos verdes pintados de Chlorida._

 _ **-Pixie Girl…**_

 _ **-Su Kwami es el que posee Hawk Moth, el miraculous mariposa.**_

 _ **-¿Él tiene el poder de Pixie Girl?—**_ _cuestiono con preocupación, si Hawk Moth tuviera semejante poder acabaría con todo._

 _ **-¡No! Él robo ese miraculous, el poder que tiene no es ni una pizca comparable con el de Pixie Girl. Si lo que decía aquel señor era cierto, ella regresará y luchará a vuestro lado. Juntos… seréis invencibles.**_


End file.
